Obras Equestres
by Carmesi Descolorido
Summary: Parodias y críticas a distintos fics en este pequeño mundo de FanFiction. Sabiendo que la página no es perfecta, nos dedicamos a leer y analizar (vagamente) las obras de gran calibre, en su mayoría defectuosas, e intentar desentrañar sus elementos. Fic del día: Un mundo curioso, una vida curiosa de n1god.
1. Historia Galaxia

La historia del héroe no es tan fácil de entender, los escritores mal entienden el significado del heroísmo, y como niños juegan al salvador idiota que sabe lo que hace, que sin importar nada pueden hacer de su voluntad como dioses en sus obras. Luchar, matar, fingir sabiduría, todos esos estúpidos personajes creen que cumplir con esos requisitos es suficiente, que hay que dejar de lado lo que de verdad importa y deshacerse del motivo que hace a un héroe, un héroe.

Cuando pregunto qué es un héroe, la respuesta rápida y acertada es: "la persona que salva el día, ¿no?". Pero es una respuesta tan sencilla y vacía, que se queda tan corta como cualquier obra de ficción en FF, es insatisfactoria y abre un mundo de posibilidades para que hasta el villano se vuelva uno. Sin embargo, todos en el fondo sabemos cómo se maneja a uno de estos personajes.

No me centraré en lo que significa ser un héroe, de inicio no será así, porque FanFiction no permite tomar ejemplos con los que pueda defender el abusado e infantil género de superhéroes, ridiculizado a tal punto que la única pregunta que me hago al final de leer una historia es ¿Por qué pasó lo que pasó?

Me fascinan los comics, las películas que tratan al protagonista como un ser humano, y ver que no hay ninguna historia que haga justicia a esto, se vuelve odioso. En esta página hay autores que se dedican a escribir obras con aquella "ideología", pero están tan concentrados en ser espectaculares, en llamar tanto la atención y ser elogiados por sus Gary Stu, que terminan por convertirse en villanos de sus obras e insultan la capacidad del lector al no entender lo que es avanzar por el camino del héroe.

Tengo al menos tres escritores en la lista que llevan el suficiente tiempo en la página como para haber aprendido lo necesario, y lo mejor que pueden hacer es repetir sus errores cada año como si la vida los retara a hacerlo peor.

En FanFiction la mediocridad se premia, así que no tiene sentido luchar contra eso. Lo único que me queda hacer es juzgar y esperar porque haya personas que no caigan en su desagradable red.

"t-ngo la k-misa negra, porke negrq t-ngo el alma"

"Galaxy Story" es una historia incomprensible que evita darse a entender en tres capítulos. Es una obra sencilla e insípida, carente de una narración atrapante y envolvente. Hace uso del morbo y "misterio" con tan poca pasión que le da a toda escena una sensación de desface, provocando una perdida del tiempo en el lector. Carece de detalle, de historia, de personajes, de todo y no hace falta estar atento, pues solo con ver los comentarios lo deja muy en claro.

Se pierde en cosas sin importancia, como dedicarles dos capítulos a los protagonistas, para que el final quede en nada. Se centra tanto en estos dos, que al final todos quedan rezagados a segundo plano, con personalidades aburridas, monótonas y cliché. Es un mundo artificial que no tiene nada que ofrecer más allá del mal logrado espectáculo de sufrimiento y pobreza.

Es una historia mal hecha, ignorante del valor de la premisa y desde luego absurda. Se complica a sí misma, mete tantos elementos que no sabe manejarse, está hecho a la ligera y es mas que evidente entre más párrafos tiene.

Todo se resume en una desagradable sopa de letras sumamente salada, que poco o nada logra. Es nada, ni siquiera se puede analizar adecuadamente a pesar de ser tres capítulos.

No sé si esta historia hablará sobre héroes, sobre la superación personal, o simplemente se dedicará a contarnos la vida de un par de potrillos que no causan sentimiento alguno. No me interesa, porque desde un principio demuestra que no sabe lo que quiere, y la indecisión es un fastidio.

No comprendo a la gente que le gusta esto, no tiene porque gustarles, no hay una razón. Pierden el tiempo en leer nada, es que no vale la pena… pero estoy hablando de un publico que quiere lo sencillo, que adora la mediocridad y que están dispuestos a hacer nada al respecto. Solo espero que no sean de esas personas que critican una película de grandes producciones, porque no tienen el derecho.

Como sea, esto ha sido una crítica personal acerca de una historia nada recomendable.

Agradecemos a quienes apoyan y siguen estas críticas. Se intentará traer la mejor calidad para cumplir con lo esperado y de ser lo contrario, díganlo, por lo que más quieran, esto nos ayuda a todos.

¿Tienes algo que decir? Insultos, halagos, críticas, recomendaciones, lo que gusten será bien recibido. Pero, por favor, que se entienda, así será mucho más sencillo captar el mensaje.

Esto fue el trabajo de un no escritor, justifico mi trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

A continuación una parodia sobre el primer capítulo.

¿Esto es un prólogo? Como sea, comencemos…

Mi carente uso del lenguaje me ha permitido traerles un fanfic de calidad mediocre, por lo que espero que me apoyen con comentarios tan positivos que mi ego mal infundado crezca hasta tener el tamaño de Júpiter. Por favor, personas sin valor que rondan por FanFiction, les ordeno que me den un review que me permita dormir con una sonrisa y me dé la suficiente inspiración para que esta historia sin ninguna planeación sea cada vez peor. Después de todo, es lo que les gusta ¿no? Historias tan malas que su cerebro no se esfuerza en comprender el vómito verbal que cae directamente a su cara.

No necesito extenderme, la gran mayoría de los lectores y escritores apenas saben el nombre del idioma que hablan y golpearlos con un texto de mil palabras abusará de su cerebro más de lo que un videojuego de última generación lo haría con una computadora de mil novecientos noventa con el sistema operativo Windows XP. Creo que podría ser peor, pero me entienden… ¿verdad? Cierto, debo recordar que estoy en FanFiction.

Esta historia es la mejor que encontraran. Ignoren a toda esa enorme cantidad de escritores basura con escritos basura y pónganme atención, porque soy la única persona que tiene el entretenimiento adecuado para sus ojos distraídos y mentes en la luna. Se los digo yo, quien sabe que no hay que esforzarse para nada en FF cuando todos ustedes solo leen por leer.

En una noche oscura y tenebrosa nos enfocamos en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso. Todo era tan oscuro que a luz de la luna iluminaba como el mismísimo sol las secciones que yo el narrador quería. Así que entre la espesa maleza se puede observar a un poni corriendo desesperadamente con un bulto en su lomo, el cual brincaba como una pelota hecha de goma. Este… la silueta era de una yegua que estaba huyendo de algo y por ende se entiende que tiene miedo y busca el mejor refugio para esconderse, por lo que, ocasionalmente, observa a lo lejos un árbol con un hueco en el centro.

Perdonen, no sé acomodar mis ideas. Ahora la luz de la luna revela a una pegaso de color rojo que llevaba puestos unos lentes ligeramente torcidos, porque estuvo corriendo o tal vez tuvo un enfrentamiento con la cosa que la está persiguiendo; tómenlo como gusten… volvamos. Pues la yegua tenia uno que otro moretón, su melena y cola estaban hechas un desastre y no se distinguía su cutie mark por la oscuridad. Sí, yo deseé que fuera oscuro otra vez.

Y el bulto que cargaba en su lomo eran un par de potrillos, pero como ahorrar palabras parece más importante por eso mismo es que voy a dejar de lado el detalle e inmersión, pues sé que los lectores no lo aprecian y les gusta una buena porción de mediocridad quemada. Los potrillos estaban asustados, la madre los bajó de su lomo y los puso dentro del hueco, que increíblemente era tan grande para ambos.

—Aquí estarán a salvo —dijo la madre.

Nuevamente la luz de la luna se hizo más brillosa y reveló a una pegaso roja de melena azul y una franja negra que pasaba a través de forma horizontal; de ojos azules y sin cutie mark, con la edad de catorce años. A su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, un pegaso de color azul oscuro, crin y cola negro con rojo tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía la herida hecha por las garras de un no sé qué, que sangraba un poco.

—¿Mami, vas a estar bien? —preguntó como si tuviera una edad alrededor de seis años. Sus ojos eran de cristal o algo así y asomaba su cabeza por el nada sospechoso agujero.

—Sí, no te preocupes. La distraeré lo más que pueda —respondió la madre, señalando un camino bien trazado en medio del bosque—. Cuando esté lejos ve por ese sendero que te guiará directamente al hospital.

—Pe-pero —fue interrumpida por su madre quien acarició su crin.

—Estaré bien. Aunque tengas la edad de catorce años eres demasiado tonta como para captar el mensaje de que quizás no vuelva y muera. Sin embargo, te daré falsas esperanzas y prometeré que volveré más rápido de lo que puedas procesar la información que te acabo de dar —la pegaso se dio media vuelta con la poca epicidad que logré crear hasta este punto. Con una mirada seria se dirigió a su hija—. Y llévense bien, porque se los ordeno.

—Sí, lo prometo —contestó la potrilla aterrada. Qué bueno soy usando sinónimos (palabras que comparten un mismo significado, ¿entienden?)

Recordé que un monstruo la venia persiguiendo, entonces lo metí en escena con el dialogo más cliché de todos. Él no se veía ya que la luz regresó a ser más oscura que una sombra.

—¿Dónde están? Señora yegua, si me das al potrillo te mataré rápido y sin dolor, porque… bueno, es rápido y lo rápido equivale a no enterarse de lo sucedido —habló con su voz carente de género.

—Adiós mis pequeños. Que Celestia los proteja —le dio tiempo de darles un beso en la frente a cada uno y se alejó galopando en cualquier dirección y esa cosa monstruo la persiguió y sus hijos se colocaron en posición fetal mientras escuchaban los gritos esquizofrénicos de su madre—. Feo, aquí estoy. Si los quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi frio, deteriorado, putrefacto, repugnante, maltratado y aún hermoso cadáver.

—Gracias por gritar. Por un momento los perdí de vista —se alegró la etérea voz, apresurando la carrera—. Te mataré con todo gusto.

El monstruo pasó de largo al par de hermanos y fue detrás de la madre quien se dio cuenta de su grave error y bien pudo haber escapado junto a sus hijos hasta aquel hospital y vivir felices por siempre. Pero esto es una historia llena de personalidad edgy y no puedo permitir que los eventos se desenvuelvan de la manera ordinaria.

Pasó el tiempo y la pegaso todavía tenía miedo de salir, pero como no escuchaba nada pues se arriesgo y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy tranquilo y que el peligro ya había pasado. Salió del agujero con su hermano en su lomo y galopó por el camino que les tracé con mis poderes de narrador

—No te preocupes, hermano. Resiste un par de horas más con ese sangrado constante hasta que lleguemos al hospital, obvio —dijo la potrilla preocupada como su hermano.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de la pegaso al pensar en su madre, también rezó por ella para que estuviera bien y lograra escapar de esa cosa.

Nota del autor (falsa): Denme buenos comentarios, las criticas constructivas las ignoraré porque soy perfecto y no tengo errores. El único error que estoy cometiendo es dirigirme a ustedes, pues soy un dios y rebajarme a su nivel es desagradable. Hablo en serio acerca de los comentarios.

Nota del autor: Este es un trabajo hecho para un amigo llamado Caja Misteriosa. Me pidió que hiciera esto sin tener en cuenta nada, solo que fuera aburrido de leer y con insultos a todos en la página. Concuerdo con su pensamiento y no me tomó nada de tiempo escribir esta basura literaria que haría revolcar en vomito a cualquier profesor de español.

El fin no es más que satirizar el contenido del fanfic Galaxy Story, el cual es una verdadera vergüenza de leer. Esto no significa que tenga algo en contra del autor, solo que su contenido es una representación perfecta de lo horribles y flojas que son las personas en FF, porque si nos ponemos críticos es todo un desastre.

Antes de que vengan a insultar, quiero que den cinco opiniones positivas acerca del fanfic Galaxy Story que estén bien argumentadas y escritas. Y cinco opiniones positivas sobre el autor Comet Galaxy con lo mismo. Si no pueden hacerlo, mejor retírense y envíen a una persona capaz de escribir.

Comet Galaxy, siento haber tomado tu historia y persona en FF para esta clase de trabajo, pero recuerda que este fic no solo va dedicado a ti sino a todos quienes comentaron y apoyan tu historia y mediocre trabajo. Caja Misteriosa hablará contigo si así lo deseas, sol envíale un PM y te responderá pronto.

Esto fue una colaboración entre un par de no escritores, justificamos nuestro mal trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

Firmas de los autores.

-Carmesí Descolorido (buen compañero de soporte)

-Caja misteriosa (aburrido de lunes a viernes)


	2. ¡Esto Sera Divertido!

"Esto será divertido" es una obra conocida en FanFiction que lleva más de tres años publicando. Tiene una cantidad exagerada de reviews, follows y favoritos. Aclaremos que la gran mayoría de los comentarios son basura, así que es imposible fiarse de ellos.

El fanfic narra la historia de Will, un joven de personalidad indefinida y cliché, que tras tener una desgraciada vida poco planificada por el autor, llega a Equestria.

Ese sería mi sumario, no como se muestra en el fic. El autor, aparte de escribir mal, no sabe ordenar sus ideas, no sabe ni siquiera que va a pasar y eso se nota inmediatamente al entrar al primer capítulo, que es un anuncio, diciéndonos lo que podría pasar y cómo el lector influenciaría la trama.

En primer lugar, hacer que el lector seleccione una opción de tantas hace notar la falta de originalidad de Dark Opal Infinity. El sujeto es simplemente flojo y prefiere hacer lo que le digan los demás, eso sí, aplicando su desagradable y pretencioso estilo. Como punto de partida es un truco barato para llamar la atención y deja en claro que no se va a esforzar por nada.

En segundo lugar, quitar al vilano de la lista es como quitar el problema de toda la historia. Si no hay nada por lo que leer, ¿Cuál es la intención? Quiero decir, si me vas a poner a darte las respuestas de la tarea, mejor lo hago a mi manera, pues al final mientras sea el resultado que quiero ver, todo bien.

Y tercer lugar, la foto de portada es horrible. No solo es un dibujo mal hecho, tiene tantos elementos que me causan malestar y no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Bien, una vez aclaradas las intenciones del autor, interpretándolo desde mi punto de vista, pasamos al capítulo de verdad.

"Esto será divertido" empieza como cualquier obra de Humanos en Equestria; tenemos la descripción detalla y absolutamente innecesaria de Will. Comencemos por este personaje, el prota.

Mi palabra para definirlo completamente es: Imbécil. El tipo no solo se queja de su vida y hace nada al respecto, sino que tiende a hablar como si sus palabras fueran la verdad absoluta. Para mí que una persona se exprese de esa manera me molesta.

Su primera oración es un cuestionamiento religioso que jamás en ningún punto del fic vuelve a tocar y mucho menos responde. Habla acerca de lo miserable que es, obligando al lector a sentir pena por él, pues su padre lo odia, le hacen bullying en la escuela y su mamá sufre. Es un completo mártir en carne y hueso que la única razón por la que no ha planteado el suicido como opción es porque el autor así lo quiere… y también está su madre, pero ella es tan irrelevante como la roca que pateé esta mañana.

Se comporta como un idiota la mayoría del tiempo y cuando no lo hace es porque su padre lo está golpeando. Incluso en situaciones peligrosas es capaz de encarar y desafiar, empeorando la situación. Cada palabra que suelta es un detonante para que le rompan la nariz de vez en cuando, así solo esté pensando.

Y al final no es más que un personaje incompleto que no sabe que lo que quiere. Vive el momento sin pensar demasiado en el futuro, tiene la ilusión de llegar a los 18 para irse de casa, pero realmente es un pensamiento vago que puede cumplir cuando quiera. No tengo ni idea de cómo le va en la escuela, si podrá becarse y pagar sus estudios, si trabaja para juntar un departamento pequeño e irse junto con su madre lejos del bastardo que es su padre. Todo es rezagado y lo único que hace Will es sufrir, ser un masoquista que no ve más allá de su nariz, porque así lo quiere.

Como protagonista es patético y planta un pensamiento negativo que no funciona. En pocas palabras, está mal desarrollado.

Pasemos con el padre de Will. En verdad no sé que decir al respecto… es el malo que el autor mencionó no habría. Tiene un pensamiento igual de cerrado que el de su hijo, es un maldito por solo serlo, nunca se muestra el pasado de este personaje y queda plano. No tiene personalidad, no tiene vida, su única tarea es hacer que Will se queje y suelte basura verbal que poco me importa. Y no tiene nombre, vamos Dark Opal Infinity, nada te costaba entrar a internet y buscar unos cuantos nombres. Es flojera en su máxima expresión.

Seguido viene Akisame, el maestro de artes marciales al que poco respeto le tiene. Lo llama como un personaje de anime cuando este le dijo que no le llamara así, a Will le importa nada o no sabe lo que significa respeto. Es un hombre que va a ver en las noches y lo entrenó hasta tal punto de volverlo un asesino desenfrenado y estúpido que no sabe distinguir la defensa del ataque, porque Will es un psicópata y poco falta para que estalle.

El entrenador. Cada vez que leía a este personaje en especial no podía evitar reírme, cada escena tiene la fortuna de mal pensarse y es que el hombre da la sensación de ser un pedófilo que halaga a Will en su primer día de entrenamiento en beisbol. Su. Primer. Día. y Will no tiene ni idea sobre cómo jugar beisbol. Que sepa artes marciales no le abre el mundo de piernas para que físicamente haga lo que quiera. No puedo imaginarme a Ronaldinho jugar básquetbol solo porque es negro y juega futbol. En ningún lugar de la Tierra existe eso, así que saca a todos tus personajes del país de las maravillas y vuélvelos humanos.

Y el peor personaje después de Will, su madre. Es un mero bulto que emana emociones negativas, es aburrido, poco desarrollado y tiene menos personalidad que una estrella de mar. Es simple en cada aspecto y su muerte no me causó ninguna reacción.

Si tuviera la capacidad de meter a todos los personajes en una licuadora y fusionarlos para tener como mínimo el concepto de uno solo todavía tendría que escribir para completarlo, y no sería poco.

Historia.

Es un asco. Me fue completamente imposible leer sin que mi vista se nublara a momentos. La manera en que se narra es estresante; viaja en el tiempo constantemente, luego se salta años, aparece en el lugar que más le conviene para intentar desarrollarse y todo es un revoltijo que me provocó ganas de golpearme en la cabeza para comprobar si algo tenía sentido. No sé si debía estar sufriendo una embolia para comprenderlo, pero no suelo hacer algo más mientras leo.

Aborda problemas como el bullying y el maltrato en casa muy superficialmente. Will no actúa como un chico extraño y diferente como se menciona en el sumario, es una persona que podría ver en la calle y diría que no tiene problemas. Es un humano común y corriente que carece de rasgos físicos para demostrar que sufre.

En algún momento se pone a MLP como el centro de atención. De la noche a la mañana hay personas que casualmente se cruzan en la vida de Will y como él tienen un gusto por la serie un tanto extraño, porque poco faltaba para que alguien saliera de la nada haciendo cosplay de Twilight. Y creo que es porque a Dark Opal Infinity no se le vino a la cabeza.

Es mediocre, nada más que decir. Todos conocen HiE, así que no tiene sentido explicar algo tan sencillo como su concepto, concepto que no se aborda hasta pasadas miles de palabras.

Y la ortografía.

Peor que la historia, hay líneas completas que son ilegibles. Falta todo, iniciando desde cursar la primaria. Soy incapaz de comprender por qué la mayoría de los escritores en FanFiction carecen del mínimo conocimiento del idioma que están hablando. No creo que las escuelas sean completamente malas, así que…

Puedo pasar un párrafo completamente carente de acentos, pero usa bien los signos de puntuación. Por cada vez que veía una coma encerrando una sola palabra en una oración, tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo un diente. Si hubiera pasado no podría hablar más en mi vida.

Voy a necesitar hacerme un lavado de estómago. Fue una historia extensa, pesada y aburrida, es más, me fue imposible hacer una crítica bien estructurada y que abracara todo el fic. Hubo un punto en el que me di por vencido y esperé días para volver a leer.

Este es el peor fanfic que he leído. Es tan dramático que desespera, está tan mal escrito que molesta y está tan mal hecho que es casi imposible de leer sin tener la necesidad de corregirlo por errores tan absurdos que me a veces me preguntaba si lo hizo con los ojos vendados.

Me encantan cuando estas historias se toman demasiado en serio, dan risa y de verdad te ponen a pensar si esto alguna vez ocurrió. Sé que la intención del autor es provocarnos lástima, pero hay un límite. Es como preparar comida, hay un proceso al cual le puedes hacer modificaciones, pero si empiezas a agregar ingredientes sin pensar, el resultado no será agradable.

El fanfic es muy longevo no porque tenga algo que contar, sino porque se extiende en pensamientos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia. Mucho de ese contenido tiene tan poca relevancia que puedes saltarte diez párrafos y seguir el hilo perfectamente. En serio, háganlo y verán que es así.

Dark Opal Infinity, lo único que de verdad me intriga es la cantidad de lectores que te leen. No sé si no llegue a la parte donde usas tu magia oscura y me lavas el cerebro para volveré un esclavo lector o no encuentro el potencial de esta obra.

No me cabe la idea de que haya personas que leen esta bazofia y dejen de lado grandiosas historias que tienen talento detrás.

No quiero decir que FanFiction es un basurero, porque afortunadamente hay una que otra joyita. Sin embargo, es difícil ponerles atención cuando hay tanto carbón bloqueándome la vista.

Como sea, esto ha sido una crítica personal acerca de una historia nada recomendable.

¿Tienes algo que decir? Insultos, halagos, críticas, lo que gusten será bien recibido. Pero, por favor, que se entienda, así será mucho más sencillo captar el mensaje.

Esto fue una colaboración entre un par de no escritores, justificamos nuestro trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

Lo siguiente es un fragmento de la historia representado a mi manera y como más me gusta, parodiándolo. Es irrelevante, porque tiene más fallos que… tiene menos fallos que la historia original. Lo pongo aquí para los interesados.

Capítulo 1: Comienza la vergüenza ajena

¿Saben el significado de POV? Porque lo desconozco. Sí, estoy escribiendo esta historia utilizando esta característica, pero el nombre no me queda muy claro. Supongo que son siglas, creo que en inglés porque en español es muy mainstream… no lo sé y punto. He aquí mi problema, soy demasiado flojo para buscar una respuesta, no soy capaz de entrar a internet y teclear porque me parece una acción compleja y desastrosa que mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar, esto me ha llevado al límite de la supervivencia humana.

Parece mentira que haya llegado tan lejos, la única explicación lógica es que algún dios exista, muchos dioses existan y se estén turnando para cuidarme como un bebé y evitar que me mate, es fastidioso vivir así, lo que me ha llevado a la pregunta que todos nos hacemos, pero no respondemos porque no tenemos la suficiente experiencia ni forma de expresarnos: ¿Esto es vivir?

Regresemos, iniciar con esta clase de preguntas es pretencioso y automáticamente me denomina como un imbécil, pues desde la nota de autor he dejado en claro que no sé expresarme con exactitud ni mucho menos con elocuencia. Es una pregunta que debo dejar a su merced, pues así creeré que formo lazos profundos y parecerá que estoy haciendo algo bien.

Ya que capté su atención iniciemos con algo mucho más simple, algo que sería simple si tuviera control sobre la invención espontanea que estoy teniendo, la historia de mi vida. Les aseguro que quedarán perplejos por lo que voy a contar, pues verán incongruencia de aquí en adelante.

Por el momento me tendrán con el nombre de Will lo que del inglés se traduce como voluntad ("será" es completamente diferente), tengo veinte años y estudio filosofía en la universidad, una muy mediocre puesto que a estas alturas debería saber usar correctamente los acentos y comas como mínimo. Mi altura es de uno setenta, delgado y con músculos marcados, por si tenías dudas. Tengo piel blanca, cabello y ojos negro porque el rubio es demasiado perfecto y evita que mis músculos sobresalgan. Visto más negro que en un funeral y como adorno llevo puesto un collar de acero con una cruz, así las personaras se voltearán a verme como un alienígena con un pésimo gusto de la moda. Y no, no soy gótico, que me vista de esa manera, estudie filosofía y que sea más blanco que la luna, no me definen como un estereotipo, son meros gustos que dieron la casualidad de concordar.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué hace a tu vida diferente de la de los demás? Y es que tengo un secreto que le oculto al resto del mundo, así de interesante soy. Me gusta un show que dejó de considerarse infantil desde hace años, si bien es raro que se exponga al mundo, se ha convertido en una frase más usual de lo que parece.

Todo ocurrió un viernes, a mis quince años. Era un chico víctima del bullying en la escuela, carecía de amigos y lo único que faltaba era que fuera marcado como una vaca con la palabra "bicho raro", pero seamos sinceros, con la forma en la que escribo y teniendo que cuenta que tengo una actitud para nada favorable era más que obvio que me hicieran bullying, incluso podría considerarse una obligación para los matones. No era introvertido, solo no hablo mucho y cuando lo hago a veces se me olvida que no todas las personas están para escuchar mi retraso.

Si mis problemas en la escuela no eran suficientes, la casa siempre estaba dispuesta a agrandarlos. Lo absurdo de tener una discusión acalorada con mi padre era que se debía a los deportes, siempre insistía en que practicara alguno pues su mentalidad así se lo dictaba. Pero a mí no me importaban, lo de ahora son los videojuegos, el anime y las series, aunque considere que hoy casi todo es basura, porque está de moda decir que lo actual es basura sin razón aparente. Lo sé, soy algo así como antisocial, pero no introvertido, dos cosas completamente diferentes.

—Entiende de una buena vez que no puedes pasarte toda la vida apartado del mundo —dijo mí padre sin expresión alguna.

—No es mi culpa —de hecho, sí lo es—. No me interesan los deportes y, y, y, ¡ya me cansé de que todo el mundo me moleste y me lastime!

—A mí no me levantes la voz, soy tu padre. Y ya deja de lloriquear, pareces niña, niña.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no querer usar la violencia? ¿Por ser alguien calmado? ¿Por qué me gusta gritar? ¿Por…?

En ese momento me quedé en silencio. Lo que estaba a punto de decir cambiaría mi vida, para bien o para mal eso daba igual.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? Sé un hombre y di lo que tengas que decir, porque soy tu padre.

—¡Por no ser un maldito infiel como tú que engañas a mi madre con mi profesora!

Fue en ese momento que mi padre me golpeó repetidas veces en la cabeza, explicándome la poca relación de mis oraciones con el contexto. Me dijo que, si no iba a hablar usando la lógica ni mucho menos el cerebro, mejor reservara todas mis palabras, pues iba a quedar como un tonto.

—A mí no me faltas al respeto, soy tu padre. Acepto que engañé a tu madre y no me interesa que te hayas enterado. Si lo hago es porque me gusta, porque soy bien macho y no me importa que lo que los demás piensen.

Escribir en mayúsculas un texto así de inmenso es una grosería, se ve mal y no aporta nada en la inmersión, así que imaginen que mi padre me está gritando. Después se calmó, más o menos.

—Mañana mismo te inscribiré en las prácticas de béisbol, a ver si logran enseñarte disciplina y deportes (les juro que en este punto perdí la conciencia y escribía por escribir). Te enseñaré a ser un hombre, así que más te vale no faltar ni llorar, ¿te quedó claro?

Estaba en el suelo y no respondí por lo enojado que estaba, pero mi padre me quitó el gusto dándome una patada en el estómago

—Dije, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí —respondí con mucha dificultad.

Firmas de los autores.

-Carmesí Descolorido (siente lástima por los demás)

-Caja misteriosa (le fascina el humor negro)


	3. Instituto Canterlot para señoitas

FanFiction no es una página que rebose de obras admirables y legibles, sino todo lo contrario, está llena de obras con premisas confusas e inentendibles, llevadas al punto de la exageración total en un intento de ser dramático y espectacular como una película palomitera de Hollywood. La falta de compromiso por parte del escritor al momento de crear y hacer una representación fiel de sus ideas es el equivalente a dibujar en medio de una clase mientras se evita dormir, que lleva a una extraña frenesí de complacencia misma al punto de ver como arte todo lo que haga.

La extraña necesidad de crear, mostrar y ser bien calificado es una triste manera de sentirse apreciado, pues lo único que se busca no es nada más que el comentario vacío de un desconocido que te dé una palmadita en la espalda, mientras te dice que lo estás haciendo bien y que sigas recorriendo el tonto sendero de ignorancia y mediocridad. No es mentira cuando digo que personas del mismo nivel forman grupos para sentirse conformes, sabiendo que nadie de allí será mejor que ellos y que, sin importar lo que pase, se seguirán como un rebaño de ovejas de reglas inconscientemente impuestas.

FanFiction es el ejemplo de que, sin importar que el internet sea una maravilla de la modernidad, se verá afectado por los fuertes pensamientos de quien sea, en este caso, un montón de niños bien que no distinguen más allá del blanco y negro. De mente cerrada y recios a aceptar la realidad, obligarán a los nuevos a adaptarse a su estilo con palabras dignas de un mal orador tartamudo en medio de una guerra.

"Vienbenidos q fanficshion, d-zata tu imqjinasión "

El amor adolescente es una de las sensaciones más vivas que se puede apreciar y experimentar. Es una amalgama de sentimientos animados y extrañamente conectados que trazan el camino a una hermosa representación del rosa y rojo. Siendo sincero me es incomprensible, y en un intento por darle significado narrativo me he envuelto en una espiral infinita de lo absurdo. Quizás porque, como le he dicho, mis palabras e ideas generan significados obtusos que ni siquiera yo entiendo, o defendiendo mi poco inteligente uso de un diccionario; se refiere más a las acciones, pues estás dicen más que mil palabras.

El fic que se criticará hoy hace hincapié en este peculiar trozo del enorme pastel que es la vida; demasiado dulce para amargos experimentados, pero artísticamente preparado para amantes a lo nuevo y novedoso. Una lastima que desde el comienzo no sea tal y como se espera.

"Instituto Canterlot para señoritas" no es ni de cerca un ejemplo de cómo debería representarse el amor, pues expone sin elegancia tópicos sin vida y clichés sin personalidad. La narración, tosca y aburrida, es un punto débil que se ve en los primeros segundos de haber iniciado, demostrando la incapacidad de la autora por crear un mínimo de inmersión en un pequeño instituto para 15 o 20 personas. Desde ahí se puede intuir la falta de creatividad en una obra que no requiere de un extenso ni complejo entorno, sino de un mundo en el que las protagonistas se puedan mover sin que se sienta artificial, sin la necesidad de teletransportadores llamados "cambio de escena".

Es una pena que un fic que va a hablar sobre la vida amorosa de distintas parejas no pueda crear un mapa mínimamente ordenado, y esto da un augurio predecible para la acción de una obra incompetente que no va a hacer justicia para una definición razonable acerca de lo que es el amor. Y no es que haya simpleza, la síntesis es completamente ajena al mal trabajo y pereza de una persona, así que defender este escrito con absurdos comentarios que tomen como referencia alguna de estas palabras y sus sinónimos, deja en claro el pensamiento analítico que poseen.

ShineARTx pudo haberse esforzado más en una relación de entorno y personaje sin llegar a ser excesivamente detallista, siendo lo suficientemente organizada para llevar a cabo un hermoso paisaje que no opacara lo que de verdad importa. El fondo es importante, así como los personajes son el cuerpo y alma, el escenario son los órganos que permiten que todo marche con naturalidad.

Y no solo se va a mencionar la narración como un medio pobremente usado para describir entornos y paisajes, también se mencionará acerca de cómo no cumple con el objetivo de expresar ideas sentimentalmente complejas y abrumadoras.

Cuando se habla de escribir una obra hay que saber la clase de impacto que causará al lector, la característica principal que se adueñará del escrito y actuará como un filtro para ver de cierta manera. Al narrar se debe estar consciente de lo que se va a transmitir, separar cada escena y pensar cuidadosamente los pasos que se llevarán a cabo, creando harmonía entre cada una y así evitar esos desagradables saltos de escena cada minuto.

ShineARTx comete el error de querer enfocarse en todos al mismo tiempo, yendo de un lugar a otro para ver a las parejas interactuar y ver el "desarrollo" de su relación en un intento de engañar al lector y hacerle creer que de verdad hay avance. Sin embargo, en un análisis rápido e incluso intuitivo uno se puede dar cuenta de ese fallo en gran escala, matando la inexistente inmersión amorosa. También contamos con la falta de sentimiento que hay en los personajes, volviéndolos aburridos y exageradamente planos, manteniendo actitudes que la autora apenas puede manejar y únicamente conoce. Es incapaz de explorar más allá de lo que ella misma trazó, no sale de su zona de confort al momento de escribir y genera inverosimilitud en un trabajo que de por sí deja mucho que desear.

Al igual que sus personajes y mundo, la trama es sencilla y digerible. Los momentos de romance pierden fuerza cuando se repiten una y otra vez tras cada capítulo, siguiendo el mismo esquema inservible que no va a ningún lado. Cada sección que se ocupa de abordar a una pareja no es más que una descripción vaga de emociones superficiales y adoración sin sentido, me refiero a que no hay una historia entre parejas, ambos personajes gozan de un choque de ideas y en ningún momento llegan a estar de acuerdo, sino que terminan tolerándose en una relación que parece más bien tóxica. Mas no significa que esto se vea como tal en la obra, por supuesto que no se demuestra ya que arruinaría el contexto cómico que hay detrás.

La comedia es el punto central que no debería estar ahí, es la parte que en momentos sabe llevar mejor que el romance debido a que tiene una estructura sencilla en la que es imposible perderse, aunque tiende a ser floja y brilla en pocos instantes. No está mal, pues es humor blanco.

Finalmente, llegamos a la ortografía y redacción en la que muchos autores, sin excluir a ShineARTx, suelen fallar gravemente. Es comprensible que no todo el mundo sepa manejar estos elementos adecuadamente, soy totalmente consiente de ello, pues fallo de la misma manera; sin embargo, esta historia parece que se burla de cada palabra, acento y signos de puntuación existente. La falta de atención a la hora de escribir se nota, y se puede traducir como flojera de la autora al querer subir rápido su trabajo.

No hay manera de explicar el uso de cada elemento, pero siempre se aprende leyendo. Puede ser difícil de creer, pero no hay mejor ejemplo acerca de la escritura que un libro. Inconscientemente las reglas se añadirán al cerebro y no habrá necesidad de comprar un manual con instrucciones al ser meramente intuitivo. No hay excusa para escribir horripilante.

Así llegamos al final de esta crítica. Fue mucho más sencillo trabajar con una historia corta por razones muy obvias.

Agradecemos a quienes apoyan y siguen estas críticas. Se intentará traer la mejor calidad para cumplir con lo esperado y de ser lo contrario, díganlo, por lo que más quieran, esto nos ayuda a todos.

Como sea, esto ha sido una crítica personal acerca de una historia nada recomendable.

¿Tienes algo que decir? Insultos, halagos, críticas, lo que gusten será bien recibido. Pero, por favor, que se entienda, así será mucho más sencillo captar el mensaje.

Esto fue una colaboración entre no escritores, justificamos nuestro trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

Firma del autor.

-Caja misteriosa (incapaz de ser líder)


	4. Real Love

Pero, también hay obras agradables, que hacen su mejor esfuerzo por tratar temas de la mejor manera posible y dar a conocer un punto de vista personal, creando algo más íntimo. Cuando el escritor se expresa a sí mismo en un escrito, este tiende a ser más llamativo como un papel atrapa moscas. El lector, seducido por la opinión ajena, estará atento al futuro que llevará. Las opiniones chocantes generan un mejor enlace, quizás no una comprensión, pero definitivamente mayor interés por la capacidad del individuo de mantener bien construidas las bases y hacer de aquel edificio de reflexión y conocimiento tan grande como le sea posible.

Todos aman las buenas historias, todos tienen un gusto innegable por lo bien hecho, incluso con la capa de ignorancia y presunción en la que está cubierta FanFiction, todo el mundo puede apreciar la calidad en un escrito. Como animales se sentirán atraídos por el ambiente al que mejor se adaptan y cada historia cuenta con su clima, flora y fauna (entiéndase en términos literarios). Sin embargo, no todos están dispuestos a explorar y analizar, una vez aciertan a la primera, se quedarán y no se moverán en ninguna circunstancia.

Y todo es culpa de los escritores que hacen las cosas bien. Abusan de la mente de su publico y les hacen creer que es sencillo narrar, que escribir es tan fácil como ponerse frente a la computadora y teclear sin pensarlo. Ahora todo FF es un mundo lleno de ciudades mal construidas, con cimientos de papel que se desmoronan por sí solos y que terminan siendo abandonas al verse superadas por más de estas ciudades que parecen no tener fin.

La ignorancia es hermosa, pero usarla para escribir es el mayor error que alguien puede cometer. Pero a todos les gusta, ¿no es así? No hace falta que respondan, ya es un hecho desde hace tiempo.

Bienvenido al mundo de FanFiction y al país de MLP. Elige la ciudad en la que vivirás, hay muchas, pero cuidado donde te recargas, porque podrías derribar un edificio.

"Vuen travajo sige haci Ezpero el ciguient k-pitulo"

Ah, el amor, ¿Qué puedo decir de él que no se haya dicho? Es una sensación hermosa, llena de sentimientos ciegos, pero fuertes. Es raro, en ocasiones incomprensible y cuando quiere, avanza tan rápido que resulta imposible seguirle el paso. Amar tiene variaciones, pero todas apuntan al mismo objetivo, así que complicarse la vida separando estas variaciones con pequeñas definiciones solo es querer un buen dolor de cabeza. O quizás estoy defendiendo mi ineptitud y realmente no sé lo que es.

Entonces me concentraré en el fic de este capítulo, que trata el tema del amor de una forma más personal, llegando a la reflexión la gran mayoría de las veces. Porque reflexionar es una virtud del ser humano y como tal, merece ser explotada al punto de que el cerebro se quede sin ideas.

"Real Love" es el claro ejemplo de que en todo momento podemos ir a la luna y orbitar a su alrededor hasta que estemos satisfechos, es la representación de que sobre pensar las cosas nos lleva a conclusiones interesantes e incluso acertadas. Da miedo cuando este fic demuestra que todos son visionarios a su manera, es sumamente raro y me hizo preguntarme si de verdad eso podía ocurrir.

Por primera vez iniciaré con lo bueno de esta historia, que no tiene ningún motivo de estar aquí, pero ¿qué más da? Estoy aquí para buscarle la quinta pata al gato y como el autor, me perderé en pensamientos absurdos que al final resultarán en una hermosa reflexión acerca de la vida y, por supuesto, del amor.

Pluralizar y generalizar ideas es un método que detesto, que el autor diga y asegure como un hecho sus palabras es algo que no puedo aceptar. Como lector tengo el derecho a cuestionar y sacar conclusiones propias, y cuando digo que diferí con las ideas presentadas, diferí completamente, pero ¿Por qué?

Narrar desde el pensamiento y en tercera persona genera la idea de que todo lo que se presenta es verdad, aunque cuestionable, de primera instancia te dice que "si se dice, se hace". La manera de narrar causa conflicto, puesto que habla de un tema que todos entendemos desde un punto de vista absolutamente diferente, entendemos lo que significa el amor, algunos mejor que otros, y que el autor quiera imponer sus ideas es malo.

¿No iba a iniciar con lo bueno? Ciertamente, pero quería destacar el hecho de que el escritor se pierde en su propia historia y se olvida de que personas independientes que tienen juicio propio. Errorcito que pasa desapercibido al estar tan acostumbrado a realizarlo.

Pero, así como tienen fallos, sobresale con una maravillosa representación de personajes. Las actitudes de cada uno y su manera de ver las cosas, tiene una expresión clara que permite conjeturas propias que, de no ser por el autor, estas brillarían limpiamente. Como he dicho, la reflexión es personal y la gran mayoría de las veces acertada, pero pierde tiempo y credibilidad en divagaciones que en un escrito puede volverse tedioso si es que se repite tras cada capítulo, que lo hace. Mas no significa que haya un menor desarrollo si cada personaje no se pierde en su cabeza, solo hago hincapié que de todos esos juicios y conocimiento sean comprimidos.

Ser redundante no lleva a nada y como un ciclo, está condenado a repetirse.

Aun así, comprende a sus personajes, los trabaja adecuadamente y hace que resalten. Es una historia que trata el amor desde todos sus ángulos y que ellos se desenvuelvan adecuadamente en aquel contexto requiere de trabajo y dedicación.

Kashike no se complica la vida al momento de crear un mundo; su diseño simple, armonioso y predecible es la manera perfecta de enganchar y hacer que el lector ignore la belleza que puede presentar un universo mejor detallado. Su trabajo consiste en la interacción natural de los personajes y que estos no parezcan que se están moviendo sobre un tablero de coincidencias y similitudes. Comprende el potencial de su historia y por ello no se pierde en crear de la nada, pues inventar sin las herramientas adecuadas trae desastre e insatisfacción. No obstante, tiende a dejar de lado muchos elementos cuando se centra en los personajes, quienes son el foco de atención de esta historia.

Si bien se considera un trabajo insípido que una obra carezca de tanto detalle, compensa enormemente con el desarrollo y emoción. Como sea, no está mal que deje muy al fondo la arquitectura, pero debería evitar echarla a la basura tan seguido.

Esta historia cuenta con trama y subtramas a las que les dedica tiempo y progreso. Cada historia esta enlazada e influye de cierta manera en otra, demostrando lo orgánico que es el mundo de Real Love, que todo tiene un por qué. Habla de la traición, la incomprensión, la duda, el cariño, la confianza y esto se representa en cada personaje en puntos tan específicos que no hace falta señalarlos. Cada parte del fic tiene la finalidad de demostrar facetas y características del amor. Hay tantas preguntas que se abarcan, que parece esta historia será infinita.

Aquí es donde supera historias de tramas sencillas, la de los famosos héroes y acciones imprudentes que llevan al final esperado. Tratar con personas diferentes y el respectivo mundo que es su cabeza resulta complicado, sobre todo cuando hablan de cosas que no se entienden, así que recurre a la empatía, ya no es comprender con exactitud su definición, sino de hacerse a la idea de que se puede llegar a sentir lo mismo en situaciones diferentes. Las adversidades se resuelven con algo más que puños y palabras bonitas.

Y sí, estoy hablando de fanfics que contienen humanos en Equestria y alicornios. Son basura… lo siento.

Como último, la ortografía. Kashike no tiene problemas con esto, esta por encima de la media, así que no hay nada desagradable que recriminarle. Oh, claro, que cuide esos acentos cuando narra en pasado.

Así llegamos al final de esta crítica, la cual fue complicada de realizar ya que soy pésimo con temas tan sentimentales. Estoy seguro de que dejé cosas en el camino, y si saben cuáles son, menciónelas en los reviews o MP.

Como sea, esto ha sido una crítica personal acerca de una historia recomendable. La primera historia recomendable. Hurra. Pasen al fic de Real Love y denle amor (como les sea posible), hay cerveza, birria, cheve, caguama, fría, chela y alcohol. Y desde luego el momento para tomar.

Agradecemos a quienes apoyan y siguen estas críticas. Se intentará traer la mejor calidad para cumplir con lo esperado y de ser lo contrario, díganlo, por lo que más quieran, esto nos ayuda a todos.

¿Tienes algo que decir? Insultos, halagos, críticas, recomendaciones, lo que gusten será bien recibido. Pero, por favor, que se entienda, así será mucho más sencillo captar el mensaje.

Esto fue el trabajo de un no escritor, justifico mi trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

P.D. Se ha actualizado el primer capítulo, si les interesa ver la crítica además de la parodia.

Firmas de los autores.

-Caja misteriosa (no dice groserías frente a las chicas)


	5. El lobo es un cazador nato

Lo siento, no es una crítica.

Puedes pasar de largo este escrito y sentirte tranquilo de no tener que soportar mis quejas y divagaciones, pues lo escribí en un estado cuestionable.

Advertido.

Pero no te preocupes, quizás retome muy pronto uno de tantos fanfic y lo someta a mi basura verbal para volver a la rutina. Quizás.

* * *

 _¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que meterte en los fanfics de los demás y criticar cruelmente? Haz tus propios fanfics, publícalos y luego ya veremos._

No sé cuántas veces he recibido esta clase de mensajes, todos con el mismo resentimiento de un niño pequeño que ha perdido en un juego y se niega a aceptar lo que es un hecho. Cada uno con la misma intención ineficaz de producir un minúsculo estímulo en su poca agraciada aptitud de "escritor", creyéndose que quizás un ser supremo y misericordioso al día siguiente les dará el conocimiento necesario para emerger del abismal océano de mediocridad que ellos mismos llenaron con sus lágrimas de victima desolada, y que por ello todo mundo debe ser suave y amable.

O mejor aún, cuando un tercero interviene y proclama su heroísmo acobardado defendiendo al patético de turno, porque "Pobrecito, déjalo. Lo está intentando". Y después de hacerlo se esconde y finge ignorancia debido al temor de ser refutado, ya que defender al acusado con las pruebas por delante es como jugar a la ruleta rusa con el barril lleno.

Y simplemente me parece hermoso, provoca en mí una sonrisa maliciosa que oculto de detrás de mi mano como un villano malvado con elegancia. Esto no hace más que inspirarme y decirme que lo que hago está causando una respuesta que antes no se habría dado, que siempre va a haber reacción cuando se sienta amenazado. Pero también me hace preguntar qué tan conformistas son la mayoría de los escritores como para rechazar la ayuda de buena gana, que la manera correcta de comunicarse y entablar un ambiente sano está por los suelos y da la sensación de que tienen que ser tratados como seres irracionales.

Por favor, dejen de ser estúpidos que ruegan atención y se encogen cuando alguien señala sus errores con un marcador. Si algo uno tiene que saber del internet ese que hay gente de todo tipo rondando y que cada uno tiene su opinión al respecto, que no les sorprenda cuando un idiota con aires de agrandado llegue y les diga que lo hicieron mal.

Si tanto les duele vayan haciendo una página en Facebook para publicar su basura y así controlan el flujo de gente, para que haya más que los apoyen con ignorancia y motivación vacía. Si por otra parte les arde hasta el alma que imbéciles les mencionen una y otra vez que lo hacen terrible, hagan algo tan fácil como volver a cursar clases de español para que no inicien con los puntos y comas, y así vayan directamente al pésimo control de narración que poseen.

Así puede que tal vez no tenga que soportar los mismos mensajes una y otra vez.

Como dato curioso, nunca he encontrado satisfactorio escribir, lo he intentado y simplemente me resulta difícil, complicado de una manera en la que me es imposible siquiera tener el deseo de saber cómo se siente, de sentirme libre y dejar que cada palabra salga tan natural como si divagara conmigo mismo. Es simplemente una pérdida de tiempo y un esfuerzo exagerado solo por un par de palabras que den inicio a una historia mínimamente decente, que al final queda inconclusa debido a mi ineptitud por comprender el significado de mi propia obra, una que se vuelve más ajena cuanto más avanzo, cuantas más palabras escribo, porque aquellas palabras dejan de sentirse mías.

Que dé mi opinión sobre obras tan absurdas como las que se muestra en FanFiction no es de cuestionarse, porque semejante porquería no requiere a nadie más inteligente que un niño de doce años que pueda distinguir su mano izquierda de la derecha.

Entonces por el momento me quedaré aquí, porque quiero y puedo, recordándoles que ustedes me dan el material para regocijarme como un imbécil que ve un programa atestado de comedia barata y popular.

"N0 ez-q-ches q l0s jeiters. Elloz stan c-losos x que no zon tan vuenos kómo tu"

Recuerdo que la primera vez que llegué a FanFiction (finales del 2014) lo primero con lo que me encontré fue pornografía, el famoso lemon y clop esparcido en al menos dos páginas como un montón de novelas adolescentes para jóvenes frustrados y sexualmente activos, la combinación perfecta para leer una cantidad exorbitante de comentarios con descripciones horrendas de Oc. Cada uno creado de la peor manera, irrespetando hasta el más mínimo atisbo de creatividad posible, revolcándose en su calentura de tener sexo con una yegua, independientemente de quien fuera, de complacer su deseo de sentir placer hasta en su imaginación.

Una de esas historias tuvo más de mil comentarios en capítulos de menos de 2mil palabras. Y seguramente fueron muchos más, pero jamás presté atención a semejante basura, porque era despreciable en todo sentido. Todos los capítulos con la misma narrativa digna de un estudiante otaku amante de los harems, con un ego tan alto por ser un escritor reconocido que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que escribía masturbándose con una fotografía suya a la vez que se decía lo guapo y perfecto que era. Manejando premisas aún más absurdas que las de una película porno hecha por universitarios drogadictos. Y con una ortografía que daba la sensación de que torturaba a su teclado sentándose sobre él.

Aunque eso aplica a sus escritos hasta la actualidad. Eso significa.

2014 + 2015 + 2016 + 2017 + 2018 = el inodoro está tapado.

Le doy una paleta de plomo a quien adivine el autor.

¿Pero qué podía esperar? Desde luego que nadie iba a poner atención cuando estaban complaciéndose mientras "leían". Eso pensé hasta que lo borró.

No, no lo borró, aun sigue manteniendo los review gracias su ego, pero ya no existe contenido. Según por las cítricas destructivas y altamente ofensivas… ay ajá.

De haber sido eso, una obra tan negativa como esa habría desaparecido sin más. No es la vergüenza de haber escrito mierda en estado sólido, sino la presión de formar una bola de nieve que al final terminaría por arrollarlo junto con su manada de hormonas en su punto de ebullición y enfriarlos, hasta que eventualmente a todos se les bajara y dejaran de leer.

Simplemente quería mantener la mayor cantidad de lectores fieles para que leyeran su demás basura y por eso lo terminó, haciéndose la victima y llorando como mártir que no lo soportaba más, pasando a otros proyectos con menos sexo, pero igual de trabajados. Eso sí, con los lectores hipnotizados como una secta que le dijeran palaras bonitas.

Es una linda historia, bastante ingeniosa por parte del autor. Inconscientemente aplicó una grandiosa estrategia y ahora es uno de los grandes peores escritores que he leído en FanFiction.

Así que llegué a la conclusión de que haré mi propio fanfic lleno de romance en su estado más puro. Le daré vida a palabras que serán impulsadas, bajo el mandato loco y abusador de su autor, a crear el alma de un ser cuestionablemente acosador y sin escrúpulos. Frases lujuriosas, frenéticas y audaces formarán un torrente de sentimientos superficiales, cubiertos bajo el manto de lo profundo y reflexivo, siendo el ejemplo perfecto de la pretensión e ignorancia, del abuso del lenguaje para complacer aquel destello de placer de quien ejecuta semejante acto.

Me hallaré tan emocionado, excitado por decirlo de alguna manera. Los nombres, las acciones, el contexto; orgulloso conforme el espectáculo literario llega a su fin, mientras el clímax se presenta en un hermoso conjunto de apasionados reflejos, instintos animales que ignorarán la decencia y se abalanzarán directamente a un espectáculo de gemidos y movimientos erráticos. Todo siendo tan hermoso que el final será una simple y llana muestra de afecto, que sumado a todo lo demás, generará el momento perfecto para concluir.

Entonces hagamos esto; quiero que me dejen a sus Oc en la caja de comentarios y en un par de horas publicaré un fic nuevo con penes enormes y vaginas de goma, que hoy mi cerebro se quema de tan atroz abuso. Es fácil, se los aseguro.

* * *

Supongo que lamento la tardanza. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de escribir, hasta hace poco recordé un poco el pasado y se me hizo interesante. Así que me senté y me puse a redactar mi pretencioso palabrerío como es usual.

Recuerden que todo lo que se dice aquí no es cien por ciento verídico, por lo que les pido que tengan sus propias conclusiones respecto a lo que digo. Después de todo, para eso leen esto.

Y un pequeño dato: manténganse escribiendo, sino van a perder práctica y con ello la forma adecuada de escribir. Me pasó eso cuando retomé esta sección después de dos meses y se siente horrible.

No quisiera encontrarme con más Comet Galaxy, Zephyr Exe o Silverwolf850. O peor aún, fickers de HiE.

Sigo sin poder creer que el fic de Dark Opal Infinity me haya provocado resacas de una semana.

"No t metqs kon eyos, k zon meh0r k tu x aser algo" Simplemente maravilloso.

Esto ha sido una historia personal acerca de una historia no recomendable.

Agradecemos a quienes apoyan y siguen estas "críticas". Se intentará traer la mejor calidad para cumplir con lo esperado y de ser lo contrario, díganlo, por lo que más quieran, esto nos ayuda a todos.

¿Tienes algo que decir? Insultos, halagos, críticas, recomendaciones, lo que gusten será bien recibido. Pero, por favor, que se entienda, así será mucho más sencillo captar el mensaje. Y no me bloqueen después de insultarme, que pierde gracia debatir con semejantes intelectos superiores.

Esto fue el trabajo de un no escritor, justifico mi trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

Dejaré mi firma al terminar para que sepan quién es el autor de cada capítulo. Alégrense, está en español para que puedan escribirlo y recordarlo fácilmente.

-Caja misteriosa (masoquista por naturaleza)


	6. Las vidas infinitas

Los personajes cliché han sido realmente detestables en gran parte de los fanfics, sobre todo cuando hablamos de HiE, donde hay un reducido margen creativo respecto al ser humano, considerándolo más bien como el estereotipo de un alienígena que todo mundo ha visto pero jamás ha conocido. Escritores nuevos haciendo uso de inútiles perspectivas y desmotivadas vidas, generando un ser odioso e incompleto que se siente genérico, aburrido y desde luego como el peor self insert que puede haber.

Jóvenes, saludables, inteligentes, listos, amables, honestos; puros. Siempre se ha puesto la mejor representación que la naturaleza puede brindar, otorgándolo de beneficios o extras como el humor o ser genial, o simplemente no desesperante. Recayendo una y otra vez en rutinas mal planeadas y unificadas para el desarrollo concreto de una trama, tantas veces copiado que está desgastado.

Y muchos los aman, sobre todo idiotas que carecen de todas estas cualidades, imaginándose en su mundo de fantasía donde finalmente podrán tener sexo a temprana edad y llevarse bien con el mundo, soñando infantilmente que una vez transportados a otro mundo y saber de antemano la trama podrán ser héroes que por primera vez en su vida hicieron algo bien. Tan estúpidos, tan ignorantes de sí mismos, de todo lo que han vivido que olvidan que por algo su patética vida es como es. Identificarse mediante un objeto sin personalidad y por lo tanto sentirse dueños de la vida no es más que el resentimiento de un alma desgraciada que está condenada a repetir cada mala acción una y otra vez, hasta que la fuerza en su cuerpo se lo niegue.

Si los lectores dejaran de ser tan autocomplacientes y se dedicaran a leer correctamente y juzgar cada aspecto de las historias que leen, dejaría de haber tanta incompetencia. Si hubiera un poco más de exigencia, tendríamos una variedad de personajes dignos de remembranza, sin Mary/Gary Stu atestando obras amateur como si salieran de una maquina expendedora. Si no hubiera tantos estúpidos lectores, habría un incremento en la competitividad y la comunidad no estaría rezagada a una aburrida, lenta y constante producción de mierda que se hace llamar fanfic (sin generalizar).

¿Acaso es tan difícil ser más original con los personajes? Desde luego que no. Siempre habrá perspectivas e ideas, porque no hay márgenes para la imaginación; la conciencia, la personalidad no está sujeta a opiniones ni modos de terceros. Al menos cuando no eres manipulable.

Entonces creen individuos con incapacidades, imperfectos. Háganlos pensar diferente, que sean idiotas, que se aferren a una ideología extremista, que sean sumisos, que tengan miedo, que odien, que sean malditamente sínicos, que no tengan escrúpulos, que sean aficionados. Denles enfermedades psicológicas, degenerativas. Muestren el lado vulnerable de todo, pues nadie es dios y cuando hay alguno de estos añadidos humanos, tendemos a sentir pena, lastima porque podemos pasar por lo mismo, porque estamos pasando por lo mismo.

Pero respétenlo, no infrinjan daño por un absurdo sentimiento de aflicción para deshacerse de él en dos palabras. Escarben en las secuelas, vean más a fondo, así como lo hacen cuando hacen seres perfectos y autosustentables… pero tampoco puedo comparar charcos con mares.

Porque borracho estoy :D

"Stubo mui vueno el cap. Avlando de cap nuevo, io acavo de svbir tamvien uno"

Entones tenemos un FanFiction que narra las aventuras de Vapital, un ser que reencarna en distintos cuerpos, de distintas eras y espacios. Donde los personajes no evolucionan y la experiencia de la muerte es tan natural como tropezar; tropezones tan fuertes y dolorosos como los cometidos a lo largo de la historia. Lo que no es nada si la comparamos con "Esto sera divertido".

Quizás lo mejor de esta historia es la introducción, no por ser visualmente estética y atractiva, ni por tener la mejor narrativa, sino por mostrar con hechos sencillos el punto principal de su obra, de no perderse en asuntos que no corresponden en primer lugar. Puede que solo esté abusando del aspecto principal de su obra y por ello solo es llamativa en un principio, como lo es un objeto brilloso a la distancia, porque una vez hay una lectura detallada no podemos ver nada más que elementos y narrativa gastados, abusados hasta el punto del aburrimiento debido a la invariabilidad de recursos que el autor es inhábil de administrar.

"Las vidas infinitas" se muestra como una obra de aventura y misterio con la intención de ser interesante. Sin embargo, todo eso se pierde en cuanto uno se sumerge en su universo artificial y forzado, con un narrador flojo y desorbitado, creando momentos precisos para acciones precisas.

A pesar de que el narrador es en tercera persona, es muy notoria la sucesión de eventos enlazados con apenas la suficiente cordura para mantener la historia a flote, rezagando elementos que le otorguen naturalidad, dejando muy por de lado el contexto en busca de acción inmediata y superficial que da poca o nula información. El concepto, arruinado por su pobre desempeño, se ve arraigado al tortuoso elemento de abstracción, comprimiendo e imponiendo diálogos pretenciosos o simplemente vacíos, frustrando al lector por el hueco entre líneas que impide un argumento plausible.

Entonces es cuando la descripción es arruinada. Todo detalle resumido en simplista y mediocre, residuos de ideas mínimamente analizadas y puestas en escena únicamente por hacer uso de la bacante, haciendo que lo que antes se tenía como una obra interesante pierda su valor. Así podemos ver la calidad de un escritor, porque cuando no sabe qué elementos deben destacar, tiende a poner todo lo que se le ocurra con tal de que quizás alguna palabra sea adecuada, amontonando horriblemente paisajes sobre conceptos subjetivos que ningún enlace tienen.

No sirve de nada que el sol brille y los pájaros canten si no aportan absolutamente nada.

Así mismo las actitudes y personalidades de los personajes están sometidas a llevar el mismo esquema, desunificando el trasfondo del individuo, ignorando su alrededor y omitiendo ideas que pudieron transformarse en divagaciones que retroalimentaran una gran cantidad de elementos y preguntas que conforman el inmenso mundo que abarca toda la historia. Estar consiente de sí mismo y de antemano de todo lo demás genera por sí mismo una armonía que el espectador apreciará enormemente, aun sin estar consiente de su existencia y ayuda en una mejor comprensión.

Las palabras vacías de significado, o carentes de información aquí son usadas de manera inintencionada para generar expectativa, pues resulta mucho más fácil inventar un objeto invisible y por lo tanto desconocido para captar la atención o meramente otorgar un gramo de interés nunca definido. Finalmente, no podría decir que un personaje está bien desarrollado, ya que depende de la perspectiva que se quiere abordar es como funciona; sin embargo, a mi parecer son planos y tienden a expresarse mucho mejor en palabras que en ideas, lo que no es tan bueno cuando hay diálogos cada punto y aparte.

El dialogo como recurso narrativo para acelerar y controlar la historia está siendo ridiculizado ante la indiferencia del guion, el cual no aparece en ningún instante para dirigir una obra que está trabajando sobre la marcha, notoria evidencia que se ve después del prólogo.

Y, bien, al final tenemos una obra insípida, desordenada y con muy poca personalidad. Con un concepto interesante y explotable, cayó rápidamente en clichés y acelerones en momentos inadecuados, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una aburrida historia donde no hay momentos agradables ni destacables.

Definitivamente no es una obra malísima, pero tiende a ser floja tanto tiempo que es pesado, concibiéndose el pensamiento de que hay escritos mucho mejor planeados. En mi opinión no es una obra que haya que leerse; sin embargo, replantear el concepto, revisar constantemente y adecuar el lenguaje a uno más propio, pero ligeramente extendido y exagerado podría hacer mucho más tolerable toda la historia.

En fin, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Gracias por leer, supongo.

Entiendo que estos escritos con mi opinión no muestran una idea literal ni toman ejemplos de las historias que analizo, lo que puede ocasionar poco interés de su parte. Pero no quiero dar ningún spoiler ni nada que les dé un concepto especifico, prefiriendo que mientras leen la historia encajen estos puntos y bla, bla, bla. Ya saben, para que todos estemos conscientes de lo que está ocurriendo.

Casi me da un derrame haciendo esta crítica, la cual tenía pendiente desde hace… bastante tiempo. Si tuviera más pasión por esto, al menos tendría una crítica por mes. Pero bueh, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene.

Conocen lo demás (deberían omitirlo).

Agradecemos a quienes apoyan y siguen estas "críticas". Se intentará traer la mejor calidad para cumplir con lo esperado y de ser lo contrario, díganlo, por lo que más quieran, esto nos ayuda a todos.

¿Tienes algo que decir? Insultos, halagos, críticas, recomendaciones, lo que gusten será bien recibido. Pero, por favor, que se entienda, así será mucho más sencillo captar el mensaje. Y no me bloqueen después de insultarme, que pierde gracia debatir con semejantes intelectos superiores.

Esto fue el trabajo de un no escritor, justifico mi trabajo con excusas baratas, así que no molestes porque tú no lo haces mejor.

-Caja misteriosa (disponible las 24hrs del día, solo los sábados con algo de suerte).

Prefiero divagar a funcionar

Yo quiero otra historia, otro final

Yo quiero pasarme todos los días de mi vida bailando

Dankynogatongamegaloso

Manjarchafafrinilofo


	7. Un mundo curioso, una vida curiosa

Creo que es hora de detenernos y pensar un poco; uno, dos minutos sería suficiente para reflexionar acerca de nuestras acciones e ideas hasta hoy, precisamente en esta hora, posiblemente antes de un hermoso anochecer donde las luces artificiales de la ciudad han bloqueado cualquier atisbo de vida de aquellas estrellas que acompañarían a la luna. Pensemos sobre las alucinaciones fanáticas que tenemos de seres irreales y manipulados a través de la forzada reinterpretación de nuestros horrorosos pensamientos, ideas que jamás debieron salir a la luz gracias a la vergüenza en la que uno se sumergiría. Hagamos una introspección a la naturaleza humana y lo asquerosa que se ha vuelto últimamente, principalmente cuando el internet está constantemente alimentando nuestro morbo y disparidad de valores.

Hablemos de inserción personal por un anticuado método equivalente a una fantasía sexual, cómo es que ha llegado al punto de ser alabado por idiotas solo por la demostración dramática de acciones repetitivas y carentes de… todo. Que la simpleza en la escritura, incluso la soberbia en las letras no hace más que enfatizar la patética visión que tienen de uno mismo, un sueño ahogado en autoalabanzas y, al mismo tiempo, en la pobre personalidad necesitada de valor. El escaso carácter personal no hace más evidenciar lo miserables que son, lo estúpidos que se ven al creer sus propios cuentos dignos de una admiración llena de lástima, porque incluso yo tengo lástima por quienes se engañan e intentan mostrar algo que nadie jamás en su vida comprobará.

Personajes pulidos, con indiferencia ante la delgada línea que separa al bien del mal, de una mezcla de poder y anticorrupción. Su ignorancia a la delicadeza, así como la desgastada concepción de estereotipos provoca repelencia hacia el lector, a su uso de la lógica y experiencia; porque cuando se autoproclama como el protagonista, el generar asco no es más que una delicada forma de expresarse. Mas esto es lo que se espera de alguien que no puede seguir instrucciones, de dedicarse siquiera un poco a mantener un balance entre sus hormonas y cerebro, recibiendo estas primeras toda la confianza. Eso los hace geniales, supongo.

Un autor dentro de la historia, de carente complejidad narrativa, con defectos virtuosos que remarcan superioridad es tan aburrido. Un personaje nada evolutivo, con poco carisma y aun así asombroso dentro de los términos del escritor, con todo a su disposición y a la vez con la capacidad de escribirse a sí mismo desespera. ¿Qué buscamos cuando leemos? Definitivamente no el sueño de un adicto al anime y al futanari, no la relación forzada y una creación de harem tan absurda que es vergonzoso, mucho menos descripciones desastrosas sobre sexo y morbo.

Lo que me gustaría decir por todos.

Sin embargo, estamos en un punto donde el idiota domina, en donde el esfuerzo es estúpido cuando solo puedes tomar las ideas de los demás y parafrasearlas sin gracia. Porque al final de todo es más fácil pasar de puntoA a puntoC sin siquiera pensar en B. Todo cubierto entre subjetivismo, una adoración sin sentido al entorno, únicamente usado como un recurso que valide lo inexplicable de lo escrito. Entonces quizás así haya un poco de sentido en las alucinaciones de admiración y disfrute personal, además de cubrir las carencias de lo artificial en un personaje secundario y el mundo que lo compone, pues mientras el autor mantenga la magnánima imagen de sí mismo no hay nada porque más trabajar.

En serio ¿Por qué leen historias con contenido de mierda?

"Olle, él cigiente kπtulo ba ah tener lemon berdad?"

Y lo primero que hice cuando leí "Un mundo curioso, una vida curiosa" fue reír. Reí de gracia por lo ridículo de la situación, del contexto materializado a través de una presentación floja, descolorida y carente de significado. Reí de vergüenza por lo estúpido y redundante que era el autor al conocer y desconocer todo al mismo tiempo, incluido su protagonista que, a pesar de intentar mostrarlo como alguien, estaba descuidadamente diseñado. Reí irónicamente por el mundo desubicado y vacío que presentaba, por las descripciones infantiles e inverosímiles que fingían un poco de empatía. Reí por lo tonta que puede llegar a ser la gente y tragarse un fanfic que tiene tantos errores que no me lo creo que haya escrito un universitario.

No tiene sentido, o la universidad es realmente fácil.

Pero vamos punto por punto. Conozcamos al autor, protagonista, director, guionista y todo lo demás que hizo este FanFiction. Porque desgraciadamente la gente no aprende que hacer un self insert de lo más sínico es completa y absolutamente basura, incluso dando miedo por la poca vergüenza que posee. ¿No es así, hombre de tres nombres?

Es complejo decir que esta historia sea buena por su trama o personajes interesantes, porque no es así, definitivamente no es así por los constantes tropiezos entre estereotipos y narración mediocre que el autor a pesar de estar cuatro años escribiendo sigue manteniendo como la luz atrapamoscas que tanto les fascina. Sigue en los errores de un estudiante de primaria, en la imaginación de alguien frustrado y en la mediocridad de un escritor de FanFiction (obvio, no todos).

Toda obra con la iniciativa de ser adulta y madura, de meter una y otra vez características propias de una serie de televisión basada en conceptos compresos, absurdos y clichés. Con ideas flojas y poco importantes se sumerge en un mar de autosatisfacción, que es imposible estar de acuerdo y comprender la razón detrás de una acción. No es la construcción de un personaje ni de un lugar, sino la vaga idealización de un escritor que no hace más que disfrazar absolutamente todo en horribles caracterizaciones de la vida buena.

Y así es como distingues a los malos de los buenos escritores, por el simple hecho de que lo que escriben y relatan no tiene más uso que el de demostrar lo vagos que son al momento de planear. E incluso con esas horrorosas introducciones dignas de un estudiante de secundaria, donde el mundo es un lugar vacío, inhóspito y carente de personalidad, usando oraciones simples, no son capaces de dar una concepción creíble de lo que significa lo que están narrando.

"Hacia mucho tiempo en el cual no había malgastado tiempo en el bar de la ciudad, mis amigos y yo concurrimos ese bar por ser uno de los lugares donde trabaja el padre de uno de nuestros amigos, mas precisamente se llama Roberto, su padre el que atiende o el que esta encargado del lugar se llama Alfredo, el nunca tuvo problemas con que nosotros tomáramos, claro que al ser un padre y mas precisamente uno de sus hijos es amigo nuestro, tima sus medidas a la hora de que vamos a tomar ahí."

¿Ven todo lo malo en esta cita? La introducción fuera de contexto, la divagación del protagonista, la mala organización narrativa, las faltas de ortografía, la mezcla de tiempos, la incongruente habladuría, el tonto sentido de la información dada. Este primer párrafo es una amalgama de fallas que hasta el día de hoy no entiendo cómo puede enganchar, puesto que carece de una estructura limpia y ordenada, ni siquiera con palabrerío pretenciosos como lo es esta crítica, sino que se limita y se aventura a escribir lo que en ese momento se le viene a la cabeza, usando este borrador como la obra final.

Es simplemente basura, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo diría sin saber del tema. No hace falta ser un experto, la poca experiencia recabada en la lectura saltará inmediatamente los errores a nivel primaria que tiene el autor, horrorizando al lector por la sínica interpretación del contexto más usado.

Porque el público es tonto, y analizar es para los amargados y celosos, ¿verdad?

Y así es como evita dar explicaciones y de esforzarse en mostrar un poco de sentido en todo lo que relata, pues como si de una película se tratara, se toma el derecho de irse a través de la simpleza de una oración mal escrita, para que el cerebro del lector no tenga que frustrase con la desagradable redacción que ha tomado. Y como una escena de acción todo es descrito mediante la nula reinterpretación de ideas organizadas, sin guion ni atisbo de interés.

Pero es un fanfic maduro, de altas cantidades de testosterona que han inflado el ego del protagonista al punto de ser un ser incomprensible que se vuelve una parodia mal hecha de lo que la insatisfacción refleja de él. Sin argumento, sin razón de ser, la serie se trata de un imbécil siendo un imbécil mientras a los ojos de sus lectores finge sabiduría entre perversiones y malos diálogos, pues no olvidemos que esto trata a las mujeres como un objeto completamente sexualizado y estereotipado del que la estupidez se ha hecho cargo.

Bustos enormes, traseros redondos; esa es la mejor manera de describir la poesía que n1god puede ofrecer y enorgullecerse. Es la clase de historias que hace que todos se masturben como adolescentes enfermos de placer sexual, y que hace que los pocos conscientes se sientan incómodos y se pregunten tantas cosas sin respuesta que prefieren ignorarlo antes de dañarse la vista. Es la clase de escritos donde la ropa es más importante que el contexto, que la ciudad, que los sentimientos, que el sentido común, que sus propios personajes.

Y es, bueno, un mundo de fantasía irracional controlado por un niño que finge ser adulto, que cree que saber de temas sexuales lo vuelve un hombre maduro y por ende un experimentado en la vida, cosa que no puede negar con la asombrosa habilidad argumentativa que posee.

Quizás hasta me enseñe un par de cosas, al fin y al cabo, no tengo su edad.

"¿En serio? ¿Has perdido todo este tiempo en decirme que un fic es malo?"

Pues sí, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Incluso no es complicado cuando se trata de analizar una obra tan mediocre de un autor mediocre.

Necesito un baño, porque apesto a HiE y otaku veraniego.

Para terminar el año (si es que procrastinar resulta menos satisfactorio), voy a publicar una serie de fanfic (solo son dos) que… bah, he tenido pendientes desde hace muchos, muchos meses. Después de esto dejo de escribir, porque ya me aburrí.

Escribir no es para mí.

Qué bueno que les gustó mi crítica; no olviden darle a follow, añadir a favoritos y preguntarme cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo. Quiero decir, soy genial y tienen que tomarme como ejemplo a seguir, eso es obvio. No es como si algún lector tuviera… eh, no sé, cerebro o algo por el estilo que ayude a su cuerpo a coordinarse y evitar que se ahoguen con su propia saliva.

Por favor, como si esa cosa existiera. Hablo en serio.

Como sea, soy Caja misteriosa y tan idiota como puedo ser, hablaré con fingida sabiduría y un rico lenguaje para someterlos a mis ideas como el paradigma irreverente de un mal escritor.

Disfruten mi basura, porque está hecha de las mejores sobras.

No me bloqueen en PM. Me da tristeza (inserte carita triste).

Gracias por la ayuda:

-AlvaRoom (secundando mis malos actos)

\- jmdrg (paciente porque no tiene más opción)

-Carmesí Descolorido (ansioso porque esto acabe pronto) (te quiero xd)

-Caja misteriosa (compara todo con sexo) (¡ugh!) (debe ser alguien muy frustrado)

Si me hundo, me los llevo conmigo, muajaja.

No es cierto, los quiero musho.


End file.
